


Jack's Other Child

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Jack finds a diary that came through the rift. One no one can translate. He looks to the Doctor and Rose for help. There is more to history then it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Doctor who characters I borrow them to write.  
> I fixed chapter 4 Thank you for letting me know

There is a lot known about the Time Lords well their history that is spread through time and space. There is much information about the Time Lord ability to change species using the chameleon arch. As there is history of at least two Time Lords using it. The verbal history of this chameleon arch has spread through the Time Agency. There is history that only the last remaining Time Lord knows, history that he destroyed to end the Time War. 

There is also history that is not known, partly because Rassilon was not a good man. He wanted control of everything that he could possibly control. That is why looming was created, so he could control the TNA of Time Lords. The Doctor knows some about the bad history of Rassilon. But as a Time Lord in control of all Time Lords and Gallifreyans, he also could erase what history that he wanted to, especially anything that did not hold him or the Time Lords to the highest esteem. So, when the Doctor thought he was the last of the Time Lords that was not completely true. He may have ended the Time War and Gallifrey but there was more to history than even he knew.

Jack Harkness liked to go through the items that came through the rift. His counterparts at Torchwood 3 called it “stuff” because they did not know what even a quarter of the items that came through were. Ianto called most of it Junk. Te reason being was a lot of the alien parts that came through were unusable or damaged as they came through the rift. Jack liked going through it vecasue he could reminisce about his past and things he did by what came through. 

There were always some items that came through the rift that Jack could not identify right away. He liked this as he got to learn new things and find out things about other planets he had not been to. Being stuck on Earth on the slow path could get tedious for the ex time agent. If Jack could not find out what the information was then he could get in touch with his counterpart at Unit and they would work together. He liked keeping his information close to the vest, so he only contacted them when he absolutely needed to make sure something was safe, or if it needed to be disposed of. Never did the ex Time Agent ever think he would have to contact the Doctor about an item, until one day……….


	2. Chapter 2

This morning Jack got up and went to the office part of the hub, he noticed there had been a small opening in the rift and went to track down whatever had came through. It wasn’t far away and the readings didn’t show anything metal. As the team wasn’t in yet he went out by himself. He found of all things a book. The rift spit out things from all of time, space, and universes so he was used to seeing weird and different things. It even spit out aliens from other planets sometimes. Parts of ships, weapons and even sometimes plants, he never got that, but today was something new. Today it spit out a book. 

The book came out of the rift on a Sunday, which was usually a pretty quiet day for the rift. When Jack tracked it down it was a bound book, yet was hand written. It was not any language that he recognized; he had never come upon this language before in his travels. He couldn’t translate it, and the computer didn’t even translate it. Jack felt compelled to know what was in this book and why it had come through the rift. He did not want UNIT knowing about this book, so he decided that he should call the Doctor. They had not seen each other since the game station. He decided to wait tell tomorrow to call as the Doctor did not like to land on a Sunday. 

Jack spent the whole day examining the book. He realized that it looked like a diary of some kind with weird dates that he did not recognize. There would be what looked like letters and numbers at the top of the page and then writing that could be paragraphs. Some days had a few paragraphs while others were several pages long. Jack showed the team and they were intrigued. After several hours of all of them trying to figure out the language, or if it was similar to one that they knew, they gave up. Jack even took the book to bed with him.

 

The next morning Jack called Rose’s phone. He had heard that the Doctor and Rose had been at Canary Warf and that they had both survived. He had not talked to the Doctor since the game station and was still mad that he had left him behind, yet he knew the only person that could help him would be the Doctor. He waited for an answer, finally Rose answered out of breath.

“Hey are you guys busy?” he asked. Rose replied, “Not anymore, just out ran a big huge bird. Why you need a date?” she teased. She had not heard from Jack since they left the game station. Part of her had wondered if he died because the Doctor never talked about what happened, other than to say he stayed to help rebuild. She did not know where or when he was, but she also did not want him to know how much she missed him as he may take it wrong. She loved him like a brother and didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

“Doctor it’s Jack.” Rose said as she handed him her cell phone. “Jack,” The Doctor said not sounding like himself. Rose looked at him wondering what that was all about. She would have to ask him later as the Doctor was asking Jack all sorts of questions and seemed really excited. “When and where are you? This definitely sounds like something that I should look at.” The Doctor was saying. Rose watched as he seems to get more excited by the minute. He hung up and danced around the console in his usual manic way. Rose watched happily as she was going to get to see Jack, for the first time in a long time, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor turned to Rose, “Well it seems that Jack has found a book, he thinks that it may be a diary. He can’t translate it and doesn’t want to involve UNIT, can’t say as I blame him there,” the Doctor smiled at Rose. “So we are going to check this out.” Rose knew the Doctor liked books, he had a huge library and loved to read, yet she couldn’t understand why he would be this excited about someone’s diary.

Jack waited outside of the Hub, with a whooshing grinding noise, he realized that they had arrived. He waited for the TARDIS to materialize and ran over to the TARDIS. He knew there would need to be some discussion on both sides. For him, he needed to know why the Doctor had left him on the game station and what happened to make him not die. He knew that the Doctor had not asked where he found the book and he would have to tell him about running Torchwood 3. He knew the doctor did not like Torchwood, especially after the many things Torchwood 1 had done. After Canary Warf, he saw that Mickey and Jackie were on the list of the dead. Torchwood 1 had taken Rose’s family away.

Jack got to the TARDIS just as the door opened and Rose and the Doctor came out. The Doctor did not look directly at Jack; he seemed to be looking to his left. Rose on the other hand squealed and ran up him. He grabbed her and twirled her around in a big hug. He looked over at the Doctor, who was now watching them; he got the look that he expected from him, “hands of the blond.” He looked at the Doctor; this was a new face, so he had regenerated, ‘nice”, he thought to himself.

“Where you been Jack?” Rose asked. She nodded at the Doctor, “he said that you were helping to rebuild. When did you get back and why didn’t you call?” She asked a bit disappointed. She missed the three of them together. Jack just looked at the Doctor quizzically. The Doctor looked to his left and looked like he was ashamed. He looked back at Rose, “Let’s discuss this over lunch. Why don’t we get some chips.” He wasn’t quite ready to tell them about Torchwood 3 yet.

They decided to go to Jack’s favorite chippy here in Cardiff. It reminded him or Rose and the times that they would always stop at a chippy after and adventure just for Rose. “This place is perfect for you Rose, I know you like your chips, and I like making you happy.” Jack said. He didn’t look at the Time Lord because he really did not want to see the look on the Doctor’s face with that comment. But he would always want to make Rose happy. Rose and the Doctor held hands as they walked. Jack told them that after the game station he used his vortex manipulator to try to find the Doctor and ended up in 1869. He had to live the slow path while waiting to find the right Doctor. He looked over at the Doctor solemnly he did not want to upset Rose but he needed to have some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting down with their food, before the Doctor could ask about the book, Jack looked at him “What happened at the game station. The last think I know I was killed by a Dalek, then I woke up and you were leaving. I can’t die you know, I have died so many times, and I always come back to life. I wake up and live, a very long time already. What happened?” he asked. The Doctor looked at Rose and took her hand, he knew she would be mad that he left him. She couldn’t remember anything of Bad Wolf or what she had done. Rose looked at the Doctor, whatever he had to say she knew something wasn’t right by the look on his face. She sat calmly waiting for him to answer.

“Rose,” he said looking at Jack. “What did I do?” she asked him. He didn’t look at her, just to the left of Jack. Looking at him gave him a headache, sooner or later he would get used to looking at him. “I sent Rose home, to keep her safe. She wouldn’t leave it that way though. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into her. She took the whole time vortex in and had it running through her. She destroyed all the Daleks to save me. She didn’t want you dead so she brought you back to life, guess that’s something the final act of the Time War was life.” Rose sat there with shock on her face and she remembered just a little bit of it. “Can I be changed back?” Jack asked. The look on the Doctor’s face said it all.

“I am sorry Jack I had to take it out of her or she would die,” There was a wimper from Rose, who seemed to be frozen in place. “I made you live forever, “She said to Jack, then turned to the Doctor. “I killed you, I made you regenerate.” She was silently crying. Jack felt so bad. If he had known this had anything to do with Rose he never would have asked, at least not when she was around. “Rose, you saved me, I would have been killed by the Daleks. I did regenerate but I did it so I wouldn’t lose you.” The Doctor said wiping the tears from her face. Rose looked over at Jack, “Do you want to die?” she asked him. “You know what, I don’t know. I have a lot to look forward to and I have you guys back now.” He said smiling at her. 

The Doctor decided that there needed to be a change in subject. He wanted to talk more about this with Rose later in private and didn’t want Rose dwelling on what had happened at the game station. “So this book, where did it come from?” he asked Jack. It was Jack’s turn to be in the hot seat. “Well,” he said, “It came through the rift. I have been monitoring what comes through and keeping weapons away from the government. I took over Torchwood 3 here in Cardiff. It is to help the aliens that end up here, not hurt or exploit them.” Jack said. He looked over at Rose, “I know you lost your mum and Mickey because of Torchwood 1 and Canary Warf. For that I am very sorry Rose,” Jack said. “No,” Rose said quickly, “they aren’t dead, they are stuck in a parallel universe, and they are happy and safe. Mum has my parallel dad and they are having a baby. I get to be with the Doctor, I miss them but I am happy here.”

Jack paid for lunch. “I will take you to the Hub, show you my Torchwood.” They followed him into his private entrance. The place was pretty small with parts and equipment all over. “The book came through yesterday. The team and I tried everything we could do to translate it. You will meet the team later. They know you are coming but I wanted to talk to you first and they had an assignment to go do.”Jack said as they came in. “How much stuff comes through the rift,” the Doctor asked. Jack took them down a level, “All these rooms, plus three more floors of rooms are non-living items that come through. It doesn’t happen daily, it can vary from once a week to several times in one day. We find out where it comes across and pick it up. This,” he says as he shows them into his office and the book on the desk. “is the very first book to ever come through.”

The Doctor picked up the book and studied it. The book itself came from Gallifrey, there was a insignia on the inside of the back that showed it was made in a city from there. The writing inside was not from Gallifrey, it was neither circular Gallifreyan, which Jack would have recognized nor old High Gallifreyan. “I know that this book itself came from Gallifrey, how it would get here I don’t know. The whole Time War is in a Time Lock. The written words are not Gallifreyan and they do not translate. The TARDIS can translate any language that I don’t know. If I can’t translate this and neither can she, this is something rare, and something I don’t know,” the Doctor said as he marveled at the book. “Let’s go to the TARDIS and see what we can find out.” He practically ran out of the Hub and to the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor held Roses hand as they walked to the TARDIS. He was holding the book in his other hand; he was being very quiet and thinking. This book is from his planet, from before the Time War as they were not creating books during it. His planet was in a Time Lock the whole war was. How could this book get to another planet, one he didn’t know about, let alone get to Earth. Jack watched Rose and the Doctor as they walked back, they held hands, but he could still feel the tension of what they hid from each other. Rose still looked at the Doctor like he hung the moon just for her. The Doctor would never let go of Rose, he was always touching her in some way.

When they reached the TARDIS they ran some tests on the book. The Doctor wanted to figure out where and when it had come from. He hoped the TARDIS could give him something. As the Doctor set about starting the TARDIS on the tests he wanted to write. Rose sat on the jump seat. “So this book is from Gallifrey, but the words aren’t?” Rose said to clarify the information that she understand. “Yep’” The Doctor replied popping the P. He was excited and concerned. He wanted to find out what the words said. He spun toward the hall, “while the TARDIS is running the scans let’s go and look at Gallifrian history to see if there is something about this language.”

When they got to the library the Doctor got some books down. They were written in Circular Gallifreyan so neither Rose nor Jack could read them. They watched the Doctor read through the books. He seemed to not be able to learn anything from the books as he huffed and paced around the room. Rose and Jack just watched him as he paced, neither knowing what to say to him. He seemed more manic then he normally was. He started to explain about Gallifrey and how the book itself was from there and about the solar system and planets around Gallifrey. This language was not from any of them, even an older language. As he started to look for more books to go through one fell out at him.

 

He picked up the book and read the title of it. He questioned the TARDIS about this particular book, as far as he knew this was a fictional book. It was about a planet that was supposed to be near Gallifrey but wasn’t one that ever had existed that he known of. The TARDIS sent him a thought to read it with an open mind. So he sat on the couch next to Rose their legs touching as he read the book. The other two just silently watched him, waiting for him to say anything.

When he put the book down he looked over at Rose. The TARDIS knew something that he did not and he wondered if this planet had in fact existed at one time. He knew that it did not now exist.   
“Well this book is supposed to be fiction, and any and all copies were destroyed by decree. I do not know how this one is still around.” The Doctor finally said. “There was supposedly a planet called Muslopian that was near Gallifrey. I say supposedly because in the records of time and space, this place never existed it was some fantasy that someone had tried to claim was true. The people of the planet were humanoid and very similar to Time Lords in abilities, save they could not regenerate fully or see time lines.” He explained

“What do you mean, not fully?” asked Rose. “Well there cells would regenerate or heal and they would live very long lives, they could heal anything that happened if it did not kill them. Time Lord’s regenerate by changing their whole body and DNA. Supposedly the planet disappeared shortly before the Time War and the Daleks arrival.” He said looking thoughtfully at Rose “When the book was stared going around there was a rumor that Rassilon had made the planet disappear from Time and Space and he totally erased it from history.” He stood up and took Rose’s hand to pull her up, “But it is just a story,” He said. They headed out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Right as they were leaving the library the TARDIS signaled that the tests were done. The Doctor took Rose’s hand and ran to the control room with Jack following. He had a mystery to solve and wanted to know what was going on as soon as he could. He had no idea that the mystery would deepen and that there would be some new information that would come to light. When the Doctor read the results he looked at the rotor and asked, “Are you sure?” The TARDIS huffed at him in reply, of course she was sure. “What is it?” both Jack and Rose asked at the same time. He just looked at them for a minute trying to figure this out, “This book came from here, Earth from about 120 years ago. It’s not mine and it is not in English, I don’t understand.” He stared at Rose and Jack in confusion. He had no idea how a book from Gallifrey written in an unknown language could have gotten to Earth as he was the only Time Lord who really went there. He looked at Rose, “Let’s go look some more in the library.” He said as he grabbed her hand to pull her along. “I will get some tea,” Jack said as they left the console room.

The Doctor and Rose walked slowly back to the library. His brain was trying to figure out how this could have happened and what occurred 120 years ago here in this area on Earth. Then adding what this fictional book about the planet Muslopean had to do with it. Rose watched him as they walked, he looked sad and confused. The Doctor paced as Rose sat down. Jack came in with tea, sandwiches, and some chips. He had never seen the Doctor like this and wanted to say something to lighten the mood. He decided against it as he thought this wasn’t the time and it might make things worse for the Doctor so they watched him as they ate.

The TARDIS got tired of the Doctor not listening to her. Things can be erased from history. Rassilon was capable of a lot of things, he liked to control everything that he could. Being erased from history doesn’t mean everything was erased. A TARDIS can see all of time and space, what could be, what might have been, and what was, even if it was erased. She finally got tired of her thief pacing so she dropped a book on the table. The TARDIS had a lot of rooms, and more than one library. Not even the Doctor knew every room.

They all jumped when the book seemingly dropped out of no were. The Doctor picked up the book and looked at it. It was written in Old High Gallifreyan. This book was very old. He sat down and read it, almost feeling like parts of his life may be a lie. The book talked about Time Lords cavorting with the people of Muslopean. They were compatible as species and some married and starting having children. Rassilon did not like them intermingling with other species, but did not say anything about it until a child was born who was different. When the child was born it created a disturbance in the Time Lines that Rassilon did not like. He would not be able to control this child, she had abilities beyond the Time Lords, yet he wanted her to try to control her and have this power. He decreed that all Time Lord’s return to Gallifrey and that they were to have nothing more to do with the people of Muslopean. After the decree the planet disappeared along with the knowledge of its existence. Many Time Lords did not leave the planet and disappeared along with it. There was more but the Doctor stopped in shock.

The Doctor stood up and stared at the wall, his brain going a mile a minute. Rose and Jack just watched him. Whatever the book had said it had really affected the Doctor. He was tryng to figure out what this had to do with the diary. Then it hit him. The TARDIS was trying to explain it to him. He turned to face Rose and Jack and started rambling. “If this is true, this planet did exist, Rassilon wiped it out at some point in time. He wasn’t happy with the intermingling of species, even thought the people were closely related to Time Lords. Somehow, I think the TARDIS is trying to tell us that the writing in the diary is from this planet. But how it got on Earth, I do not know. I wonder how we can translate it if the planet is completely gone from history. Even the TARDIS can’t do it.” He looked at Rose and Jack who were staring at him wide eyed trying to understand everything he just said.

He went on to explain about Rassilon and his lack of empathy and need for control over the Time Lords. The curse put on them to not be able to conceive naturally and the need to create looms to have children. He wondered how the Time Lords could have children naturally with the Muslopeans but have to loom them on their own planet. He explained that the DNA was put into the looms and the children were created to have traits that were expected of a Time Lord. He rambled on for about two hours without realizing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Rose stared at each other trying to understand every bit of information the Doctor was explaining. He never talked about Gallifrey so this was a lot to absorb at one time. What information that they knew about was generally about the Time Lords was about the Time War, but never about Rassilon or looming. After two hours Roses brain was about to shut down from all the information that it was trying to process and understand. 

“Wooh,” said Jack finally, “So if this is all correct, this guy just destroyed a planet and it’s people over a child being born who was different, What could this child possibly be able to do that a whole planet would need destroyed?” he asked. The Doctor sat down, “This child was born with all the abilities of a Time Lord, with the regeneration of the Muslopians. She could control time and live a very very long time. She also could stop time, something no one should be able to do, but would need to be protected and taught how to not use this ability. If Rassilon had gotten a hold of this child he could have destroyed time.”

All three of them sat in shock. Rose finally took the Doctor’s hand, “So did he destroy this child along with the planet?” she asked. Killing a whole planet of people just because a child was different seemed so horrible to her. “I don’t know. Hypothetically, since the TARDIS is giving us this information on the planet and the history of it, along with the history of this child, she may be alive, safe, and hidden to protect her. We need to find out if she is real and if she is alive.” He answered. They both looked at him, how would they do that?

The TARDIS sighed, finally he was starting to understand. She had once tried to tell him about this before the Time War but the girl was safe and he really didn’t listen to her. She knew all of time and space and would remember things that could or did happen, even if it was erased from history. She dropped one more book on the table. He would be able to take it from here. 

Rose picked up the book as Jack told the Doctor that the humans needed to eat. She started to thumb through it as the Doctor and Jack discussed inner. The TARDIS knew that time was of the essence right now. She popped dinner for them on the table. “Well I think the TARDIS wants us to keep working,” the Doctor said. They all took plates and served themselves some food and sat down on the couch. Rose didn’t have a clue what the book was and handed it to the Doctor. He looked through it and realized it was a translation of the language in the Diary. “Why didn’t you just give me this?” the Doctor complained. The TARDIS just huffed, he needed to know the history not just the information contained in the diary. His dinner forgotten he started to translate the diary into Old High Gallifreyan. Now maybe he could figure out what this had to do with the Muslopeans, the child, and Gallifrey.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Rose ate while the Doctor translated the book. After they were done, Rose decided he needed to eat too as they didn’t know what would happen after he was done. She picked up his plate and told him to eat. He was going to tell her later, until he saw the look of concern on her face. He was never good at telling Rose no, especially when she looked at him like that. He stopped and hurriedly ate. Just as soon as he was done, he gave her a quick hug and thanked her. “I am going to be up all night translating this. Why don’t you two turn in.” By this time it had gotten very late. Jack went back to the hub and Rose went to her room. She would have preferred to stay with the Doctor, but they had gone from Canary Warf to being chased by a big bird to landing in Cardiff. She was exhausted and he wouldn’t even notice that she was in the room. She got ready for bed, turned off the light, and was asleep in minutes, dreaming of a little girl with ginger hair and a big smile.

The Doctor spent the whole “night” in the library translating the book. He just wrote out the translation and not fully registering what he was writing. He had the capability, he just wanted to read it once he was done. He did not want to get caught up and not finish getting it translated. It did register that this was the diary of a woman who had married a Time Lord whose chosen name was Creator, which was interesting. The Time Lord ended up having the child who was different, as the Doctor ended up as someone who saved people.

After many hours he finally got the whole book translated. Just as he finished there was a knock on the TARDIS door. He left the library to go answer it, knowing it would be Jack. Jack came in with tea and breakfast. Rose had also heard the knock and came in the room half asleep. She had slipped on jeans and a shirt before leaving her room, she knew it would be Jack and didn’t think it was a good time to make the Doctor jealous. Jack handed her a cuppa and she smiled at him, “Thank you Jack.” She said to him after taking the first sip. The Doctor gave Jack a dirty look, Roses smiles were just for him. 

“So what did you find out,” Jack asked. “Well, I just got the translating done and have barely started reading it through when you knocked.” The Doctor replied. As they walked down the hall toward the library the Doctor started explaining what he knew, “So far this is the diary that belongs to a woman named Beladona, she was married to a Time Lord called the Creator. I have never heard of him, but it is an interesting name to chose. Honestly I wonder how Rassilon would have ever agreed to letting him use that name. Let’s step into the library and read it,” he said as he opened the door for Rose. Rose sat on the couch next to the Doctor and Jack across from them, in their usual spots. They all got comfortable and the Doctor picked up the translated pages and started reading.


	9. Chapter 9

“Dear diary, I have fallen in love. It is with one of the visiting Time Lords. Oh I wonder why I would choose such a man. They do not marry for love on Gallifrey. They have arranged marriages from what I have been told. He is supposed to be marrying a woman of Gallifreyan decent with a good linage. I have status here on my planet, but not for Gallifrey. From what we know of their visits our species have many similarities, but none in cultures. I met this Time Lord when he was visiting our planet. As the daughter of a main ruler for our lands, it is my job to show them around and present our country and culture to any off world visitor that we may have. We spent many days visiting our lands and our people. He seemed very caring of our people and wanted to know many things about our culture and how we treat the people and rule with laws. We have had many different people from other planets come before, but this is the first time we have been visited by Time Lords. Our scientists and theirs are working together for a better understanding of our differences and similarities.”

“Dear diary, The Time Lords has sent more people to visit our planet. Not sure why more have come. We have found that we have many similarities in biology and abilities. Though I am not interested in the sciences, I am more into the arts. But when the Creator talks about them I could listen to him all day. Many things I do not understand but his voice is very pleasing, so I listen. “

“Dear Diary, “ The Doctor started saying, “Okay, well there is a lot of drivel about spending time together and how she is wanting the Creator, no on really wants to hear it.” Both Jack and Rose would like to hear it but the Doctor wouldn’t read it aloud. After reading several more pages the Doctor started to read aloud again. “Dear Diary, The Creator has told me that their leader does not like the Time Lords interest in “our people”. For a many moons they had been visiting less and less and only officials now. There are about 20 Time Lord and Ladies who are now living here. Several of them have married our people. The women that married Time Lords have conceived children. This has confused the scientist as the Time Lords do not conceive naturally because of a curse. This has become an interest to the leader of the Time Lords and more of them are visiting again. I do hope that the Creator comes to visit again. “

After reading that portion the Doctor again started to read quietly, for some time. Suddenly the Doctor started talking again, “Well, it seems the Creator and Beladona ended up married after Rassilon told the Time Lords to stop marrying them. Rassilon had found out that the children of these couples were usually more Time Lord then Muslopean and wanted to test them. He also wanted them to go to Gallifrey to use their DNA in the matrix for looming. This caused many issues and the Muslopeans forbade it. All the unmarried Time Lords were removed from the planet and told that they would never return. One couple did return to Gallifrey together, a Time Lady and her husband. They had not conceived a child. The Creator stayed with Beladona on Muslopean and they had a child. This child was born telepathic, but not touch telepathic. She also had telekinesis and the ability to stop time. Time Lords can see time, even slow time if need be, but they cannot stop it. Though they did not know of this for several years.”

He continued, “When the information had somehow gotten to Rassilon about this child, he himself went to Muslopean to see for himself this child. He demanded that they all return to Gallifrey and this child would be under his protection. When they refused, he left angry. The Time Lords , their families, and some of their friends decided to leave the planet with the few TARDIS that they had on the planet. They feared the wrath of Rassilon and what he would do to these children. What they never knew was that within a day of them leaving there had been a decree and the planet and its people were gone, no longer existing in time or space. The Time Lords found a planet they felt was far enough in Time and Space, with no known sentient life at all it the time lines and settled there to start a new life and protect the offspring.”

The Doctor stopped reading explaining the gist of the diary. He knew Rassilon had his issues and had gone insane by the end of the Time War, but he did not really think him so evil as to destroy and kill all the people on a planet. He sat motionless as he though. Rose who was leaning against him sat up and looked at the Doctor, “Are you okay?” She asked. He slowly looked down at her, “Yeah, Yeah, let’s see what else this says.” Je said as he read the next pages to explain it to Rose and Jack


	10. Chapter 10

Rose and Jack watched him. This was a lot for him to take in. He could have people out there, Time Lords, all though they wondered why he couldn’t hear them in his head. These Time Lords had not been on Gallifrey when the Time War occurred and when he ended the Time War and destroyed them all. They wondered how he felt about this, but also knew he would probably never tell them how he felt. They grew concerned about what he was reading as his facial expression changed to being very angry. His eyes showed the Oncoming Storm when he looked up at them.

“What’s wrong,” asked Rose, very concerned. “There are Time Lords somewhere hiding, they may not know of the Time War or what I did to end it. They went far to hide their families. Doing whatever they needed to do to protect them. I don’t know how or where to find them.” He wondered if they would hate him for what he did, if they would accept him, if he could just tell them that they are safe and can come out of hiding. He was angry for what Rassilon had done, and the fear that this woman felt for her family and friends. They had done some pretty serious stuff to keep their child safe

“They had a way on Muslopean to regress people back to being an infant. It was only use in dire circumstances to give them a way to punish people for grievous crimes. They would not kill you, just make you grow up again. It would reset the biological clock to the beginning, like they never lived before. They so feared for their child’s safety that they regressed her back to an infant and took her to Earth to be adopted by a human. They added in Time Lord Technology to allow her DNA to be changed enough that she no longer could stop time. They figured this way Rassilon could never find her. Besides the fact that he would never go near Earth, he really thought that humans were very beneath Time Lords. Wonder if that is why I love this planet so much. The diary doesn’t explain where on earth she was put, but she was given to a part human family, that is interesting, part human on Earth?” he questioned. “Anyway, it was in the year 1889. Not many from my planet would understand humans or Earth the way I do. So she has been here since 1889 and this diary was left on the planet then.” He stated

“We need to find her.” Said Rose, “With your planet gone, aren’t they safe now, couldn’t she go back to her family?” Rose asked. Rose missed her family and would love to visit but she knew that she couldn’t. She only had a human life span, but couldn’t imagine being away from her family for 117 years. The Doctor understood Roses concern, he was worried, and she was already missing her mum. With her being stuck in the other universe she would never see her again. “Rose,” The Doctor said, “She doesn’t know what she is, she doesn’t know she has a family. At this point she knows she is different as she has lived a very long time for a human. She must be hiding somewhere, if she ages anything like my people she will only look around 30 or so at this point.” Neither had noticed that Jack hadn’t said anything.

The Doctor looked over at Jack; he was just staring and very pale. “Jack, Jack are you alright,” The Doctor asked as he walked over to him, Rose jumping up to follow. Jack did not even blink at the sound of his voice. Rose carefully reached over and touched Jack’s shoulder; he jumped up, before settling back down on the seat. “Jack, what’s wrong?” Rose asked. He finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “I was married in 1885. Never married before that when I was a Time Agent, but living the slow path I figured I would try it. I found a woman and settled down with her.” “Wow, okay,” Said Rose. She and the Doctor sat on either side of him to listen to his story. The Doctor had an idea of where this story was going and wasn’t going to rush Jack,”


	11. Chapter 11

“I met a woman named Gertrude in 1885. I decided since I was going to have to live a long time. I thought I would marry her and try my hand at marriage and a family. I would eventually have to explain that I didn’t die. She found out while we dated and actually was okay it with it. I did end up married twice actually. We tried for several years for a baby, but we couldn’t have one. We got married in America, came back here to England. I own a place out here, lots of property, and a place that I could hide to keep people from knowing that I was not able to die. I still have that place if I should ever need to go hide there. She wanted a children and people treated her different because we did not have any. One day a woman came, she had an accent I couldn’t place and couldn’t speak English well. She had a baby Doc a little girl.” He stopped talking for a minute remembering the life that he had lived all that long ago.

Both Rose and the Doctor waited for him to speak again. “She us the baby, told us to tell people it was ours. She even gave us a birth certificate with our names on it. We didn’t ask any questions. My wife had wanted a child so much, and we just assumed it was an unplanned pregnancy and she was from another country.” Again Jack stopped speaking. There was a lot of hurt surrounding the whole issue for him. This time the Doctor decided to prod him along, “What happened to them?” he asked. “When she was 8 she fell out of a tree, it was a long fall, she should have been dead or hurt bad. She didn’t die; she healed in only 24 hours. I knew something was different about her and that she really wasn’t from Earth. I wanted to protect her, to find out what she was and keep her safe. Whoever had brought her here wanted her to be protected. I figured out then that they knew I was different. My wife didn’t understand, she took her and left. She just disappeared and I could never find them.” Jack started crying for his lost wife, his daughter and the fact he was suppose to keep her and he failed.

Jack looked up at the Doctor, “Why would they choose me Doctor?” he asked. “You are a fixed point in time, any time sensitive person could sense that. Because of that they must have assumed that you would have a better understanding if something was different with her. You would be able to understand it better then a normal human and help her. It’s hard to even look at you, not trying to hurt your feelings; it’s something we are trained to stay away from. Maybe they even knew you were a Time Agent and that you knew of aliens.” The Doctor replied.

“So I screwed up,” said Jack, “I have no idea wee she is or what happened to her after my wife took her. They never came back that I know of, after some years I figured my wife died and she was an adult and living on her own and didn’t need me.” He sat there looking at the Doctor, his facial expression asking for forgiveness. Rose stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug, “Jack, you didn’t know. They could have explained it to you, told you what she was. If you knew you would have protected her and maybe your wife wouldn’t have left. It’s okay, you did what you could knowing what you knew then.”

“We need to find out where she is. She is probably alive somewhere, we need to figure out where. We were living around London in 1890s. After she left I couldn’t find her and I traveled a lot.” Jack said. “We will find her. I don’t know her physiology but we can have the TARDIS look for anomalies from human. Being able to heal herself she should have some differences. I don’t know what they did to change her back to an infant, if she is more Time Lord, but we will find her and we will find her family.” The Doctor promised. He hugged Rose, though he was worried about what the Time Lords would think of him, he knew that there was some alive somewhere and he would find them and tell them that they were safe.


	12. Chapter 12

They all got up and walked to the console room. Jack and the Doctor discussed what parameters to set for the scan for. They knew she could heal herself, “Jack, did you notice any other non human ability, being telepathic, seeing time lines, or slowing time?” The Doctor asked. “Not that I ever saw. My wife never told me that there was anything different about her. She got really scared when she healed herself. Wouldn’t she need some kind of energy for that?” He replied back. 

The two of them decided to look for any anomalies in energy readings and started with around London. Not that there wouldn’t be several due to different aliens that would happen to be on Earth unnoticed. Once the Doctor was done he turned to Rose and Jack, “This could take awhile. I need to go reread everything, see if I may have missed anything that may tell me where this planet is.” He walked down the hall back to the library with Rose following him. Jack yelled down the hall, “I am going to set the computers in the hub to help look. I also need to explain this all to my team. They just got back this morning. I will meet your for dinner.” He then walked out of the TARDIS with a look of hope on his face.

The Doctor and Rose ate lunch in the library, Rose trying to stay quiet and not disturb the Doctor while he tried to think. He was worried that it was too close to Gallifrey and maybe they were lost in the Time War and that is why they had never returned for their daughter in 117 years. He wondered if they even knew about the Time War and that they were safe and no longer needed to hide. He hoped that the TARDIS would not have given him this information just to find the daughter. He hoped that there were more Time Lords and that he could help them and their daughter that they had left on Earth.

He knew that the TARDIS would take him where he needed to be, not always where he wanted to be. The Doctor looked over at Rose; she sat silently on the couch watching him. He was so glad that she had saved him, had given him a reason to keep going. If she hadn’t he wouldn’t know there was more of his people out there. The Doctor usually talked a mile a minute, all the quiet coming from him worried Rose. 

After he watched him for a few minutes she smiled at him, “Watcha thinking?” she asked him. She knew he would never tell her how he felt, but maybe he would talk to her about some of what he was thinking about. The Doctor continued to look at Rose, his eyes were so dark with his thoughts. He took her hand and squeezed it. He didn’t want to hurt his Rose but he didn’t know what to say. He had so many thoughts, feelings and worries about what was happening. “Rose, I have so many thoughts and so much to think about I don’t know where to start,” he started to say when Jack ran back into the room.

“I found her, or think I found her. There is a woman living in my old place. It is nice and secluded so she could live there with no one knowing. I have someone that I pay to keep an eye on the place, but he only goes out there every six months. When he went to check the property he found a woman living there, she gave him my name and told him that I gave her permission to stay. He just called to verify that I gave her permission to live there. The only thing is he said she looks about 35 to 40. Would she age normally or would she age slower?” Jack said hurriedly. 

The Doctor and Rose jumped up. “Guess we will find out,” said the Doctor running out the door. “Give me the coordinates to your place.” Jack and Rose ran after him with Jack yelling out the coordinates. The Doctor flew around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS dematerialized from the rift. Then with a hard landing they were on Jack’s property. They hurriedly walked out the door; the TARDIS had materialized in a bunch of trees near the house.


	13. Chapter 13

A woman who was around 5 foot 7 inches, 140 lbs, and long brown hair opened and looked out the door to see what the noise was. She became afraid when she saw the Doctor and Rose, but calmed once she saw Jack. She knew who this man was, “father,” she said as she came running to him. It may have been 109 years since she had seen him but she had seen pictures of him and knew his name. She remembered her father and had looked for him as much as she could and still keep herself safe. 

She had known as a child that she and her father were different from her mother. She never understood why they were different but always assumed she was the same as her father. After all he had lived a long time and did not change that much. She never ever had gotten sick and she healed herself if she got hurt. She hugged the man she knew as her father. Finally feeling safe and that she could get some answers and have someone to be with. She knew someday he would find her, just didn’t know when. 

The group walked into the house together. Jack introduced his daughter Sarah to the Doctor and Rose. Sarah invited the men to go to the sitting room while her and Rose made them tea. It was nice to have her father there, and friends who seem to know and understand her father. The Doctor and Jack paced around the sitting room. Jack picked up a photo album with there were many pictures of him over the last several years. He had no idea how she even got the pictures, let alone remembered who he was. In the back of the album there was a letter written by Sarah’s mother Gertrude. 

May 12, 1954  
Dear Sarah,  
I know that I should never have left your father. He was different as you are and I made a mistake in taking you from him. You are a very special girl and very loved. Your father’s name is Jack Harkness. He was a special man, though I loved him, I was also afraid of him because he could be so different. I worried that he would take you away from me after your accident, because I was a mere mortal human. As you aged I realized that you and I needed your father to understand what was happening to you. I could not find him as he had left our family home. I will provide you the address when I die, which I fear is soon, so he may take care of you when it is my time. I have lived many years past what I probably should have, holding one hope of finding him before I go. May you be blessed my loving child.  
Love,  
Your mother

Jack sat on the sofa with tears in his eyes. The Doctor did not like dealing with emotions especially tears from Jack so he jumped up and looked around the room for something to do. Sarah and Rose walked in with the tea and biscuits. Sarah placed the tray on the side table and handed cups to each of them. When done, she went and sat next to Jack and took his hand. “I know it is not your fault that my mother left you. She loved me dearly and took care of me as best as she could.”

When Jack did not answer she asked, “Father, what are we, why do we not die?” she asked softly. She knew from her mother that her father did not die, her mother did not know that Jack came back to life, she assumed that he just healed himself like her daughter did. She watched him as he turned his face toward her. His face and eyes showed both his love and his sadness at losing her for so long. He also knew that this would be hard for her to hear, he wasn’t really her father.

“Well the answers to those questions have two different answers, one for each of us. I am a human who was brought back to life, and I will live possibly forever. When I die the universe just brings me back to life.” He took her hand in his, “I just found out you were still alive. I believed that you were human too. I found out recently that you could still be alive. You are half Time Lord and half Muslopean both those species live very long lives. Much longer then a human does. Right now you would still be considered quite young for those species.” He watched her reaction as he said this to her, trying to judge how she was going to take it.


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m, I’m,” is all she could say as she jumped up. “I don’t know if I believe in aliens, but I don’t know why I am different then everyone else. I have had to send years moving around, making no friends t try and hide the fact that I am not aging. Mother never got to tell me where this was, but I remember staying here as a teenage and I came. Am I really an alien?” she dejectedly asked him.

Rose went and put her arm around Sarah. It was easy for rose to believe in aliens, she had seen many and had taken it in stride when the Doctor had told her he was one. But she had never been told she herself was an alien on another planet, when she believed she was human all her life. Sarah started to cry and Rose looked at the Doctor who had just been watching the scene unfold, not having a clue what to do.

The Doctor jumped up from the chair he had been sitting on while he watched Jack and Sarah talk. “Sarah, I am a Time Lord, I thought I was the last. We found out about you just a few days ago. Jack and Gertrude adopted you. Your parents put you here on Earth to protect you from others whom wanted to hurt you. Your family is in hiding, the people after them are gone and dead, I can help you to try to find them for you.” He told her, hoping that it would calm her down. He really did not know how to deal with emotions, he kept his hidden.

Sarah seemed more upset with the information that the Doctor had shared with her. IT was a lot of information to take in at once. In less the a half hour she had found out that she was an alien, adopted, and nothing like the man she thought was her father. Jack got upset at the Doctor for adding to Sarah’s stress and kicked him out of the house, Rose followed him out. She knew that the Doctor was just trying to make Sarah better. She took the Doctor’s hand. “Let’s go for a walk.” She said as she led him out of the front door. 

They walked in the grove of trees near the house that they had parked the TARDIS in. The Doctor did not say anything while they walked. Rose looked around. “Wow, this really is a big property out here. You could hide really well.” She wondered what it would have been like to grow up here instead of the estates. “Yep,’ The Doctor replied popping his P. “Never could have imagined Jack getting married and having kids though. Then again I don’t think I ever imagined that Time Lords married other species, or fiction being fact.” He stated.

“Is she really a Time Lord?” asked Rose. “I think she might be, I have no idea what percent of each species she is without tests. I can’t hear her in my head, but then I don’t know what they did to her to turn her back to being a baby. That’s some fearsome technology. She is 117 years old and looks around 30, so she ages different then humans, and lives a long time.” He said. 

They walked around for awhile, the Doctor telling Rose the name of the plants that they found. After awhile they returned to the house and sat on a bench near the front walk of the house. Neither of them said much as they waited for Jack and Sarah. Both of them were lost in thought. The door suddenly opened and they jumped up. Jack and Sarah came out the front door. “I think it would help Sarah to see the TARDIS, give her an idea about Time Lords,” Jack said to the Doctor. He nodded his head in agreement.

 

The four of them walked quietly back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was lost in thought trying to figure out how to help Sarah and what to do next to find her parents. Rose was wondering if this was a good idea, Sarah had taken the news that she was an alien pretty hard. Jack was thinking that this could help Sarah understand as she wasn’t sure she even believed in aliens. Sarah was just scared. When her father had talked about seeing the TARDIS she knew this all had to be real. When they got to the ship she wondered how a blue box would fit them all in. After the Doctor and Rose walked in and she could see the interior she just stopped. Jack pulled her by the hand into the door way, she followed him in and took her hand from Jack’s.

Jack closed the door once he got Sarah to come into the room. She looked around at the console room in shock. The Doctor started his gob explaining about the TARDIS, time and relative demensions in space, how it was called a TT capsule by most Time Lords. Rose tried to get him to calm down a bit and not scare Sarah any more. “I am a Time Lord and this is my Time and Space ship, your parents probably have one and you would have been brought to earth and this time by one of these.” He proudly said as he turned to look at Sarah. This was now way too much for the poor woman Sarah fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack picked up Sarah and carried her to the med bay. They would need to run tests on her anyway and he wanted to make sure that she just fainted. He gave the Doctor a dirty look. He knew that the Doctor could go on and on and never notice that anything was happening around him. Today was not a good day for his gob to get away from him. He was not going to allow the Doctor to run tests on his daughter without her permission. He had no idea what had happened to his daughter in the last hundred years. He knew everything that he had been through and hoped her life had not had been as hard as his was. 

The TARDIS gave a beep and the Doctor went to the console room to see what was going on. Rose stayed with Jack and Sarah. Jack would need a friend too to help him through all that had happened to him in the last few days. Jack held her hand while he waited for her to wake up. Slowly her eyes started to open; she looked up at her father. “Father you’re here,” she said. “Sarah, are you alright?” he asked her. She sighed, she had so much information thrown at her at once and it was a lot to take in, even if she was part Time Lord. “I am okay, where am I?” she asked as she looked around the room.

In the TARDIS had picked up a signal that was emanating from near them. The Doctor did not really have time right now with trying to deal with Sarah and find out what was going on to even figure out why there was a signal, let alone where it was coming from. To be safe he decided to put them into the vortex for now to keep them all safe. When or if they brought Sarah back he could come back just after they left to find out what the signal meant. He had no idea that him being there was what caused it. Wit a flick of some switches and a pull of the level he sent them into the vortex and walked back to the med bay.

In the med bay Jack answered Sarah’s question, “Well you fainted and we brought you in here to the med bay. It’s the TARDIS’s hospital of sorts. “I am hoping that you will allow me to run some tests to verify what species you are and put that to rest for you.” The Doctor said as he walked into the room. “I can run a few tests, on your DNA and a quick scan that will give me that information, but only if you want.” He said as he watched her. She shook her head yes. She thought it would be easier now and they could figure out where to go from that point.

Jack stood by her as the Doctor stared on scans and blood work. He tried to be as gentle with her as possible. Rose stood by in case she was needed. These tests would provide the information that they would need, but it would only show what she was right now, in case they had changed her DNA somehow to keep her safe. The Doctor worried she might be part human if they had changed her DNA and that would be more confusing for Sarah. He did not say much as he worked, he knew that he had over done it with information earlier. It took about two hours for the scans to be run and the results to get printed out. The Doctor read the information provided, yet didn’t say a word to the rest of them.

 

Finally he turned and said, “Let’s go to the library to sit down and talk. Rose if you ask nicely maybe the TARDIS will give us some tea and lunch; she does like you better than me.” He said with a smile on his face. Jack worried about what the test results showed as the Doctor seemed to need to make them comfortable to tell them. He didn’t say anything but turned to Sarah and helped her off the bed. They followed Rose and the Doctor out of the med bay and down the hall.

As they walked Sarah asked, “How big is this place?” It had looked like a blue box, then it had this huge room inside of it, now there were other rooms and halls, the inside looked like it went on forever. The Doctor looked back at her rather sheepishly, “Honestly, I have no idea how big, or how many rooms she has. In the hundreds of years I have been traveling with her, I have never been into every room. I know there are a lot. I probably will never know. Sarah looked at him amazed, whether it was the fact the TARDIS was so big, or that he was hundreds of years old, he did not know. She was fairly young for a Time Lord at only 117 years old. She would still be considered a child on Gallifrey. 

When they got to the library the Doctor opened the door for them. It had taken them a few minutes to find the library as the TARDIS had moved it again. The Doctor hadn’t said anything as he didn’t want to freak out Sarah again. Finding out that the ship was actually a sentient being would probably be too much with what he had to tell her. The TARDIS had the fire going and tea and sandwiches on the table. Rose and the Doctor took their normal couch. Jack and Sarah took the other. While they ate the Doctor drabbled on about the TARDIS, how he came upon her and how he found Rose. No one else tried to get a word in edgewise, when he was off on a tangent. He wouldn’t have heard anyone anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

After they ate the Doctor got out the results of the tests. Jack took his daughters hand. “Well, I know next to nothing about your mother’s species. Up until now I believed that the planet and the people never existed. We were taught at the Academy that it was fiction. You seem to be mostly Time Lord from what these scans are showing. Your brain is actually working more efficiently then a Time Lord brain and didn’t even know that was possible. You do not fully regenerate, you just heal and it would take quite a bit to actually kill you. Regenerating is what a Time Lord does when we die; we change at a cellular level and become a new person. You will live 1000’s of years.” He said all of that without seeming to take a breath. When he stopped he finally looked up at Sarah and Jack, “Any questions?” he asked.

They spent the next few hours with the Doctor answering questions from both Jack and Sarah. Rose just sat quietly listening to the conversation. She was learning so much about her Doctor and what being a Time Lord really was. She probably would have never learned any of this if it wasn’t for finding Sarah. He never really liked to talk about Gallifrey. Even for Rose this was a lot of information to take in, and with Sarah’s shock, she wondered how much Sarah was taking in. It did help Rose to understand the Doctor better and help her to understand why he wouldn’t cross the boundaries beyond being best mates. Her life was so short compared to his, he could live a very long time after her, as he had before her. Watching him she fell more in love with him.

 

Finally after all the questions that Jack and Sarah could come up with they discussed the future. Jack decided to stay on with the Doctor and Rose until they could find Sarah’s family and home. Sarah decided it would be safer for her to stay on the TARDIS will all of them. She would no longer need to keeping moving and hide, she actually finally felt safe. She could even make friends with them as they understood her longer life span. She watched Rose asking the Doctor and Jack if they could go to her favorite chippy by the Estate. She would like to go off planet, but since Sarah had not been yet, and she had such a rough day, Rose didn’t think going to an alien planet would be good right now. They agreed and the Doctor landed near the Estate.

Sarah felt a little uneasy. She had stayed away from any large city for awhile. She had run into someone that she wasn’t expecting to about 30 years ago in London. They started asking questions and assumed that she was a granddaughter who had looked just like her. Sarah had left as quickly as she could. She had not felt safe going to crowded places and would move every few years. This had become harder as more identification was needed to get around. She was happy her father was here and for the first time in many years she was happy.

She watched Rose and the Doctor walking together holding hands and smiling at each other. They were talking about the last time that they had come to the chippy. She looked over at Jack, “So they are a couple then, Rose and the Doctor?” she asked. He laughed, “Well, they say they aren’t like that, that they are just best mates. They love each other, yet neither will cross the boundary of friendship. I hope someday they do.” He replied. Sarah just nodded, someday she hoped to have what they had, and everyone could see the love between the two of them. She would even enjoy a friendship like that; she had never married or had a relationship ever.

They sat in a booth at the chippy with their food. Rose and the Doctor sharing the food they had ordered as they normally did. They talked about what they should do next. Rose said she wasn’t sure, but maybe Sarah would like to see and alien planet. Sarah nodded her head. If she saw an actual alien planet with other aliens then she could wrap her head around this whole thing better. “Do they all look like us?” she asked. “No,” the Doctor said, “Some are humanoid, but many others are not.” This started Jack on regaling them with tales of aliens that he had seen, and done. Rose hoped his stories would not scare Sarah.

They were so busy talking that none of them noticed a woman and a man come in and sit near the group. Sarah talked about life with her mother. How her mother had protected her. She also talked about some of what she had gone through trying to keep attention off of her. She finally had someone who could understand her, who could talk to her and know a little bit about what she went through. Her father also had to hide the fact he did not age like a normal person, and the fact he couldn’t die, well not permanently.

The group decided to head back to the TARDIS and go on an adventure. Maybe they could do some shopping on an alien planet, nothing too dangerous for Sarah’s first outing. Rose was feeling a little left out. The Doctor and Jack were so excited about Sarah. She felt like poor human Rose, she wouldn’t live a blink of an eye compared to the rest of them. She looked at her Doctor, no matter what she wouldn’t give up this life. They got up and left the chippy. A minute later, the woman and the man followed them out.

As they walked toward the TARDIS the Doctor started to feel strange and a warning of sorts came from the TARDIS. He started to look around and noticed the woman and man from the chippy following them. He looked at Jack and he too started to worry. He brought Sarah closer to him and put his arm around her while keeping an eye on their surroundings. The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him. “We may need to run,” He said quietly. She looked up at him and nodded. They hurried back to the TARDIS. When they got there a man was standing leaning against it. No one should even pay attention to the TARDIS let alone know it was there. They came to a stop and The Doctor and Jack held Sarah and Rose close.


	17. Chapter 17

“This yours?” asked the man, pointing at the TARDIS. To Rose and Sarah his accent was weird, it wasn’t from England, but they couldn’t place it, neither could Jack, though he thought he may have heard it before. The Doctor knew that the man was not human and did not come from here. He was very closed off and seems to be trying to hide what he was. “What species are you?” the Doctor asked, right now it was best to be blunt and find out what was going on. He needed information and wanted to protect Rose and Sarah. The man stood there for a minute assessing them.

“You can call me………….Matt. Those two are Geofrey and Jill” He said, not answering the Doctor’s question. When they had arrived on the planet they had taken human names to use while on Sol 3. It was imperative for them to hide the fact they were aliens. Though they looked human and no one seemed to notice they were any different. They knew that this was the Doctor, a Time Lord who protected earth from alien invasions. Though they knew most Time Lord’s would never do such things. This group of aliens wasn’t looking to invade the planet, the just wanted what was theirs.

The Doctor was getting nervous while he waited for an answer. He didn’t like the fact that they weren’t telling him anything. Jack was antsy and held onto Sarah while he looked from the people behind them and the guy next to the TARDIS. If they could just get the girls on the TARDIS then they could deal with them. “What do you need from us?” The Doctor said, he didn’t like the fact they wouldn’t say anything. None of them had guns and that made him feel somewhat better.

After several minutes of silence, the man finally replied, “You’re the Doctor; you are a Time Lord from Gallifrey. There is talk that you are the last of the Time Lord’s. You have chosen Sol 3 as your new home and this human as your new mate. You protect this planet from aliens who try to invade this planet; is this a true statement of facts.” Right now the Doctor felt it best to not say that Rose was not his mate, he thought maybe it would protect her, as these aliens seemed to know that he would protect the planet. “Yes,” he replied, “I am the Doctor, how can I help you?” 

At this moment the Doctor felt a nudge at his brain, a knock if you will, someone who was telepathic wanted to speak with him. It had been a very long time since the Doctor had anyone in there, besides the TARDIS. He checked his barriers and let them in just slightly, enough to talk but not to see any of his memories. He suddenly realized this man was a Time Lord. He was happy and sad, would they hate him for what he did to Gallifrey.

The man left the Doctor’s mind after he let him know that he was a Time Lord. This group of Time Lord’s had not used their telepathic abilities in a long time. In fact they had hidden the fact that they were telepathic and had really strong barriers. They had done this to protect themselves from being found by other Time Lord’s, just as they had hidden their TARDIS’ away. “You are a Time Lord, yet you are not from Gallifrey.” The Doctor said. The man did not answer the question. “Did you end the Time War and destroy Gallifrey as it has been recorded in history?” The man asked. The Doctor stood up straight his time of reckoning was here. “Yes I did. I had to the Time War had made Rassilon and the others in charge insane, they would have destroyed all of reality if I hadn’t.” Rose took his hand; she would always stand by him.

The man watched Rose, they knew some about humans. They had come and watched them many years ago. They had also been here for several months during this time period. They could see why the Doctor would like and associate with humans. Rose seemed rather attached to the Doctor. “You did what was necessary for all of time. You saved us and our families from being hunted. We like you, left our people, we married other species.” He nodded his head to Rose. The Doctor wanted to say that they were just best mates and not like that when it hit him. These Time Lord’s were okay with him being with a human and maybe he could take action on his feelings, maybe. 

“We should go into the TARDIS and talk. I would like to talk more about the Time War, we left before this occurred. We have only heard rumors about what happened. We also would like to explain what we did and why. I believe you to have better understanding then most Time Lord’s.” The man called Geofrey said. The Doctor and Jack realized these were Sarah’s family. Jack was sad, he just got her back and they were already here to take her away from him. He hoped that they would understand about why he did not know about her and had not raised her.

The whole group entered the TARDIS. She herself was unsure of these Time Lords as they kept themselves hidden from her. “We speak English; we learned it so we could speak to Jack when we brought him Sarah and so we could talk to her when we came back for her. We had hoped that we could someday be safe enough for her to come home.” The Doctor was amazed as they were taught not to interfere or learn about lower life forms, yet other Time Lords had went against what they were taught and also cared for other species. He was glad to know he wasn’t alone in that.


	18. Chapter 18

They spent many hours talking about finding Muslopean and working with them. Several Time Lords had fallen in love and decided to stay so they could marry whom they chose to. They talked about Rassilon, how he found out that they could naturally have children. They explained the fear when he first tried to take the children to use for the loom, then Sarah’s birth. They had tried to hide her he best that they could, but there were Time Lords who were keeping an eye on them for Rassilon. He had actually came to the planet demanding her, when they refused he grew angry and tried to force everyone home. A few of them had done as he asked. The others gathered all that they could and left the planet. 

With the help of Muslopean technology they were able to hide the TARDIS’s away from Rassilon. They found a planet called Poltice and settled there. Living out of the TARDIS’s until they could build homes. They knew from the time lines that there was never any sentient life on this planet. They had believed that it was far enough from Gallifrey to be safe. There were 15 Time Lords and Ladies and their family and friends from Muslopean. They had saved 150 people. Over the years the families grew and now there was a whole thriving planet of the mixed species. They had heard that the planet was gone, and that Rassilon had tried to erase it from history. 

In the end they decided to send Sarah away. They had mixed Time Lord and Muslopean technology to regress Sarah back into an infant. They knew that Time Lords did not know of the regressive regeneration that the Muslopeans could do. Her mother’s heart had broken when they decided this was best. They knew of the Doctor’s exploits on Sol 3 and that she would be safe there for awhile. When they ended up in the 1800s they looked for the Doctor but could not find him. They found Jack instead. They knew he was different and knew he could not die. They figured something had happened to him, though they didn’t know what. They gave him Sarah without explaining anything. They thought the less he knew the better and safer she was. 

Sarah sat and listened to them. She didn’t know what to think. She understood that they had tried to keep her safe, but she felt abandoned. “Why did you wait so long to come back?” she asked them when they were done explaining. Her mother took her hand, “Sarah, we have checked on you a few times. I wanted to take you back after your earth mother took you away from Jack. We didn’t know about the Time War tell lately. We tried to hide from Rassilon to protect you. You were different from the other children. We believe we took the extra ability you had to stop time from you when we regenerated you to an infant, but we couldn’t be sure. Can you forgive me?” Sarah nodded. “I think I want to go to bed,” she said. She wasn’t tired but needed to think.

Rose got up to take her to a room. “I will be right back Doctor.” She said as she led Sarah out of the room. Rose had known all about what the Aliens were telling them, but Sarah had only been told the basics, it was a lot of information and Rose understood she was overloaded. As they walked down the hall Rose said, “If you need to talk I’m here, I know you just need some time on your own to think.” They stopped at a door the TARDIS told Rose to. “Well the TARDIS says this is your room.’ Sarah just looked at her and nodded. She hugged Rose and walked into the room and sat on the bed. She had no idea what to think about all of this. The TARDIS softly hummed to her to help her relax. She fell asleep shortly after that.

Rose wasn’t sure she wanted to return to the library, but she knew the Doctor needed her support. She stopped in the galley to get tea. She wondered if the other Time Lords and Muslopeans drank tea. The door opened and the woman who called herself Jill came in. “I’m letting the men talk. Matt is my son and Geofrey is my husband.” She said. “Oh, The Creator?” asked Rose. Jill looked at her in shock. “It’s okay we found your diary, it came through the rift. We know what happened, though the Doctor didn’t believe it at first. But then Jack told us his story and we found Sarah. I could never understand how hard that would be to give up your daughter. I am glad you found her and us.” She said as she put the kettle on. 

Jill sighed, “We spent so long in hiding it’s hard to finally be open about what is going on. You also found yourself in love with a Time Lord. I can see the love you have for each other.” Rose wanted to tell her it wasn’t true, but she knew how she felt for the Time Lord and many people thought they were more. “How did you find us?” she asked. “We had put a sensor near Jack’s house when we left Sarah here. We had it detect if any Time Lord Technology was here so we could rescue her if needed. When you landed by her house in the TARDIS we came back and followed you. We needed to make sure who had found her. We knew of the Doctor, and we had heard rumors about the Time War, but we didn’t know if they were true or not.”

Rose felt bad for Jill; she had to spend many years hiding and had to keep away from her own child. Rose could not imagine the kind of pain it would be, she didn’t know what to say to her. “Do you drink tea?” she asked. Rose knew many planets had some kind of tea. “Yes, I will help you.” Jill said. They quickly made tea and got biscuits and bananas for the Time Lords. It seems that bananas did not grow on their planet and the Time Lords liked bananas too. Rose had giggled when Jill had told her. “Well now you can travel and get bananas and things that you need.” Rose said. Jill smiled; she hadn’t thought about the freedom that they would have now.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose and Jill went to the library. The Time Lords had gotten through all that had happened up until this point. “Sarah, you will decide if it is time to return to our planet with us. It will be up to you if you want to stay on Sol 3, or you can decide to stay on Sol 3, or with the Doctor and Rose. You can also come to visit Jack when you want. We have a time and space machine also. The Doctor and Rose can also visit us and bring Jack. We will welcome all of you to our planet. Also if you come with us we can help you to understand more about yourself” Geofrey said. “I agree, you have to make the choice Sarah,” said Jack. He hoped that she would stay for awhile. They now knew where the planet was, though the name was going to be kept private. Who knew if any other Time Lord such as the Master had escaped too? 

As they entered the room all of the others looked over at them the Doctor got up and helped the women with the trays they brought. “Rose is beautiful,” said Matt to the Doctor. The Doctor gave him the hands off the blonde look and Jack tried hard not to laugh while Rose turned pink. “My son,” said Geofrey, “she is the Doctors companion and they are together if not bonded. You need to have more respect for Rose and the Doctor. He has allowed us to regain our freedom and be persecuted by Rassilon. He stopped a war that could have destroyed all of time and the universe.” 

This was more than the Doctor expected from the Time Lords. He did not know how they would feel about how he ended the Time War. Part of him expected hate. But these Time Lords had been in hiding from Rassilon so other Time Lords might feel different. He wouldn’t know how they felt; he still had bad feelings about himself over destroying his own people to save the universe. This was his cross to bear.

Sarah asked if she could talk to Rose in private. Geofrey, aka the Creator invited the Doctor and Jack to see his TT capsule while the girls talked. The Doctor gave Rose a quick hug before they left. Sarah didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Rose did not know if she was waiting to make sure they all left or she didn’t know how to start the conversation. She went and sat on the couch, patting the couch next to her for Sarah to sit down. Sarah came and sat down.

Sarah sat, looking down playing with her hands. She finally looked up at Rose. “I don’t know what to do. I missed my dad, Jack so much and now I have him, but I also have my real family. I am not mad at them for what they did, they protected me the best that they could. I know the Doctor said I could stay with you here on the TARDIS with Jack. I am just so unsure of what to do. I know that you all welcome me. For the first time in a very long time I am safe. You are the person who is closest to what I grew up thinking I was, you understand the human in me. What would you do?” Sarah asked Rose. 

Rose wasn’t sure what to say. She was friends with Jack and she hadn’t seen him as happy as he had been. The Doctor too was happy having the Time Lords around, but he would be happy to keep Sarah around for awhile. She also knew that she was biased, she loved the Doctor and Jack was one of her best mates. She also knew that Sarah’s family had not been with her for 117 years, which is a long time to miss your child. “I know living as a human you have known Earth as your home. It was mine once upon a time. Do to some aliens my mum and friends are stuck on a parallel earth. With more Time Lords maybe we can visit. But the TARDIS became my home when I went with the Doctor. This is where I belong. I can’t tell you what to do, it’s not my choice. No matter what we will visit you and Jack can travel with us, or maybe the Doctor can fix his vortex manipulator so he can visit you. Maybe we can all go to help you settle. Traveling and seeing new planets and species is exciting.” 

Sarah sat back and thought about what Rose had said. Maybe they could all go to the planet and if she decided not to stay she could go with Rose, the Doctor and Jack. That way she wouldn’t be stuck if she wasn’t happy there. She really didn’t feel much for her other family. She had just met them after all. “I think I would like you guys to go with us, I want to spend time with my dad too.” Sarah said to Rose. “That sounds like a good idea,” Said Rose. They sat in silence for awhile, until the Doctor, Jack, the Creator and Jill came back. 

When they got back Sarah explained that she wanted all of them to go. The Doctor had hoped he could go so that he could see the other Time Lords; he was excited but also scared of how the others would feel about him and what he did. Jack thought it was a great idea; he didn’t want to lose his daughter so soon, again. Jill and the Creator both agreed with Sarah’s idea. This way they could get to know their daughter again, and she would still have the man she considered her father. Rose would travel wherever the Doctor went, plus he was becoming more affectionate toward her now that the Time Lords thought they were together and were okay with it.

Within hours they had gathered Sarah’s things. Jack had set his team up to know he would be gone for a bit to get his daughter settled. He did not tell them anything of the Time Lords or their planet. The less amount of people who knew the better to protect the Time Lords incase another Time Lord like the Master arrived. Sarah traveled with the Doctor, Rose, and Jack. They all set off to the new Time Lord planet. All of them had hope in their hearts for the future to come.


End file.
